


Если бы

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Иногда только после того, как все уже случилось, понимаешь, что определило твои поступки.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Если бы

— Когда ты на кого-то злишься... Тебе кажется, что... А, черт, да ничего тебе не кажется! Ты просто злишься и расстроен. А еще хоть ты и считаешь, что все рухнуло, но где-то там, глубоко в душе живет надежда, понимаешь? Потому что вы же созданы друг для друга! Значит, как-нибудь оно наладится, так или иначе. Обязательно наладится. Надо только... придумать правильные слова. Объяснить... А с ней даже этого придумывать было не обязательно! Она же читает мысли! С другой стороны, знал бы ты, сколько в мыслях всякого... Я раньше и не замечал... Я пытался ей объяснить, что не все мои мысли — это я. Но как такое может быть, верно? Ведь, скорее, все мои мысли — это я. Но я — и то, что или позволяет им окрепнуть и прорасти, или нет. Разве каждый из нас не хотел бы хоть иногда кого-нибудь... не знаю... проучить, например? Или что-то в этом роде... Мы же не железные!

— Знаешь, я ведь думал, что у меня не бывает такого — когда ты счастлив и не знаешь этого. Я всегда знал. Я иногда мог остановиться вдруг и подумать — ого! Через год-другой я буду вспоминать этот момент, как счастливый! Даже на войне такие моменты были. В тишине перед рассветом, когда вдруг невесть откуда у тебя перед носом возникает птичка... Скачет себе, и перышки у нее гладкие, а глазки умные, и будто нет никакого ада вокруг... Нет смерти, ничего нет, кроме солнышка и ее еле слышного попискивания... А вот тогда, после сцены у тебя дома, я как-то и не сообразил в своей растерянности, что счастлив — прямо сейчас. Потому что она любит меня, я — ее. А что еще надо, верно?

— Я считал — надо просто подождать. И тогда мы что-нибудь придумаем. Вместе. Все вместе. Как тогда, на крыше... Если рядом с тобой друзья, все возможно! Мы столько пережили, мы же на волоске от смерти и... Но смогли же! Смогли! Вытащили друг друга из пропасти. То есть... Мы ведь выкарабкивались из куда более серьезных передряг, верно? Все должно было закончиться хорошо, мы ведь... мы же... Если бы только чуть-чуть пораньше... Буквально на пару часов... Если бы мы оказались... Просто поторопились бы...

— И зачем я только открыл эту булочную! Если бы не эта треклятая булочная, я бы легко снялся с места! Но столько труда вложено... Я так привык к тем улочкам, своему прилавку, печка для меня вроде как была живой, что ли... Не знаю... За такую ерунду держался... Как будто нельзя было булочную у вас тут открыть! Или еще где в Европе! Она мне так и говорила — кто мешает нам открыть булочную во Франции? Хотела она во Францию почему-то... Если бы я тогда работал еще на консервном заводе, а ко мне пришла бы она, еще незнакомая, но... уже необъяснимо родная... с предложением открыть булочную во Франции... Да я бы вплавь в эту Францию рванул! Понимаешь? Но у меня уже была булочная. Такая ерунда, малость, но она определяет твои поступки... И всю дальнейшую жизнь...

— Она мне рассказывала про этого, своего начальника. Ну, который вроде как втрескался в нее по уши. Сходил по ней с ума, что не удивительно, скорее, странно, что у вас там все по ней с ума не сходили. Я еще тогда подумал: странно, что он один там такой. А потом еще: ох, бедный парень! Каково ему, а? Жалею ли я его теперь? Бедный парень оказался тоже там, с ними, ну, ты знаешь... И я ему завидую. Бедный парень теперь с ней. Они погибли бок о бок, с разницей в секунду, а я... А я остался тут. Здесь. Я — здесь... Я — здесь...


End file.
